daisuki
by kira taisho
Summary: una broma, una caída y una confesión que pueden hacer que los dragones gemelos dejen de ser hermanos / roguexsting / historia 1


Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Holiwis, este one-shot lo escribí en un momento de aburrimiento con mi imouto Lara-chan, y sin mas que decir, solo que es nuestra pareja preferida, disfruten

* * *

><p>La casa estaba sola, solo ellos dos se encontraban tranquilamente haciendo la suya Rogue tenia puesta una Yukata gris y Sting una camiseta y unos jeans, los exeeds estaban con Orga jugando (o siendo torturados con feos vestidos y maquillaje).<p>

Rogue leia tranquilamente en el sofa sin hacer ruido alguno, ni llevarle la punte al Rubio que se quejaba de un arañon que le había echo Lector de dormido, sin embargo el rubio estaba aburrido e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: molestar a Rogue.

No fue dificil quitarle el condenado libro, que jamas espero que fuese "las cincuenta sombras de Gray" y claro empezó a burlarse de su amigo hasta que se levanto echo una furia y empezaron a perseguirse por todo el salón hasta que Sting tropezó y se llevo consigo a Rogue que acababa de agarrarlo de la muñeca.

Quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, Rogue arriba, y no pudieron evitar empezar a reír.

-Por que me miras tanto?- cuestiono Rogue aun con una sonrisa.

-Por que me pregunto cuando te dignaras a besarme-

Rogue se quedo en silencio sin terminar de procesar lo que quería su amigo ¿realmente quería que el...? Salio de su shock inicial cuando Sting le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo acerco hacia el para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un roce que los dejo con ganas de más y volvieron a unir sus labios, Rogue mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sting para que abriera la boca y en cuanto lo hizo aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca del rubio, jugando lengua con lengua.

Tras unos segundos se separaron, aunque un fino hilo de saliva unía sus labios, estaban sonrojados, pero aun querían mas.

-daisuki-

Rogue se sorprendió, su amigo acababa de decirle que le gustaba? no, ya no podía verlo como un amigo, lo quería mas que eso... Era mas que amor fraternal, siempre lo había sabido pero no había querido aceptarlo.

Aparto la mirada sonrojado, pero alcanzo a ver una mirada de decepción y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Daisuki-

Sting sonrió, feliz de que le correspondiese. Lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso con toda la pasión que pudo, ¿empezaba a hacer mas calor o solo era su imaginación? luchaban por el control mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro y no pudo evitar gemir cuando Rogue movió su cadera contra la suya.

-has eso otra vez Rogue- casi rogó

El pelinegro sonrió y volvió a mover las caderas, provocando que los dos gimiesen, querían mas, la excitación era palpable, la camiseta de Sting desapareció entre besos apasionados y Rogue no tardo en empezar a besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto hasta que se levanto del suelo y le tendió una mano a Sting.

-Q-que pasa?-

-Ven, aquí estaremos incómodos-

Sting se sonrojo notablemente y lo siguió hasta la habitación confiado, claro que no esperaba que Rogue lo tirase a la cama y se le tirase encima cual depredador besando su cuello y no tardo mucho en quitarle los jeans y tirarlos en algún lugar para luego meter la mano por debajo de sus boxers y empezar a masturbarlo.

-Haa, R-Rogue... M-mas- pidió entre gemidos el rubio.

Rogue sonrió de forma pervertida y le bajo los boxers para así poder masturbarlo mejor mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

Rogue se levanto un poco y el rubio aprovecho para quitarle la ya de por si desacomodada yukata y estaba por intentar hacer algo cuando el pelinegro lo obligo a recostarse denuevo y lamer tres de sus dedos para empezar a prepararlo.

Introdujo el primer dedo escuchando un leve quejido, lo movió en círculos durante un rato mientras le besaba el cuello, dejandole marcas rojas que tardarían en irse.

Metió un segundo dedo dilatándolo aun mas hasta que toco un lugar en especial haciendo que Sting gimiera mas alto.

-R-Rogue, ahí... otra vez...-

Volvió a tocar ese punto una y otra vez deleitándose con sus gemidos. Al introducir el tercer dedo Sting se quejo pero no intento pararlo, lo necesitaba...

-Rogue, hazlo ya-

El pelinegro asintió y lo romo de la cintura besandolo antes de hacer que se diera vuelta y se acomodara para luego quitarse los boxers dejando libre su erección.

Empezó a penetrarlo lentamente intentando que no le doliera, poco a poco fue acelerando las embestidas mientras Sting gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

-R-Rogue... Voy a...-

Su oración quedo en el aire apocada por un fuerte gemido cuando Rogue dio en ese punto, haciendo que Sting llegara al climax, su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente al llegar y ¡dios! se sentía malditamente bien.

Sin embargo Rogue necesito un poco mas para llegar y al hacerlo no pudo evitar gemir el nombre del rubio, para luego salir y jadear aun con todas las sensaciones a flor de piel.

-Daisuki- repitio

Sting se volteo a mirarlo aun jadeando, con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora por que me miras?-

-Daisuki-

Rogue sonrió y se acerco a darle un casto beso antes de correr las frazadas y acostarse con Sting, abrazándolo por la cintura, sin siquiera molestarse en borrar la evidencia.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció? merece un rw? tomataso? ladrillazo? algoooo? jaja bueno, sin mas me despido bye!<p>

PD: Nik-nee, si estas leyendo esto, no me mates, aun soy joven para morir


End file.
